1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a liquid dispensing apparatus which is connectable with a container. In particular, the present invention relates to a beverage dispensing apparatus sealingly connectable with a bottle, such as is used for storing a carbonated soft drink, and relates to a seal structure used in the dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing a liquid, such as a carbonated beverage drink, from a container is typically accomplished by manipulating the uncapped container so a dispensing neck is lower than the liquid level. The liquid is then free to exit through an opening in the neck of the container. The container needs to be recapped properly to store the liquid so that carbonation of the beverage is not lost If the container is not properly recapped, or remains uncapped for even a relatively short time, the carbonation could be lost by escaping to the atmosphere and the drink becomes "flat".
The containers are becoming larger and at times difficult to handle because of their relatively large size and weight when filled. The containers are especially difficult to handle if the container has relatively smooth exterior surface. Dispensers, which permit a carbonated beverage bottle to remain upright during dispensing, have been developed in order to overcome the disadvantages associated with manipulating and dispensing a liquid drink from a container, such as the one described above.
A household, business or the like may typically have more than one bottle of a carbonated beverage opened at any one time. The household, business or the like will, therefore, require more than one dispensing apparatus in order to accommodate all of the opened bottles. Thus, a relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble dispenser is needed. However, it is also equally important that the dispenser be effective to seal the beverage container for a relatively long period of time, for example, a week or month, in which the carbonation of the beverage drink is not diminished to any significant degree.